


I Bet You Never Had A Friday Night Like This

by whatthefun



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefun/pseuds/whatthefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Alex meet at a party...ends with smut and feels</p>
<p>I suck at summaries, my apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet You Never Had A Friday Night Like This

„Alex, are you up yet?!“

Shit. Of course I’m not. In fact, I’ve been fast asleep for the past half an hour since my alarm went off. Which leaves me with about five minutes to get ready now. Great. Seems like I won’t get to shower today. Oh well, not like my hair doesn’t look like I just got shocked. I get up slowly, searching my floor for not completely dirty and crumpled clothes, wanting this day to end already. At least it’s Friday. I finally settle on grey skinnies and a flowery shirt (where the fuck did I get this?), pulling a beanie over my bed head and grabbing my shoes and school stuff before heading downstairs. I shout a quick goodbye to my mom before running out to my car and getting in. I glance at my phone to check the time and _fuck_ I have about ten minutes to accomplish the twenty minute drive to school. Guess who’s gonna be late today. Yep, me.

Surprisingly I manage to come in only five minutes late, thanks to reckless driving and ignoring at least four red stop lights. Plus my teacher isn’t even there, which just makes my day slightly better. I slide into my seat in the back of the class, right next to my best friend Matt, who just now bothers to look up from his phone. Looks like he met a new girl again, considering the way he’s hammering words into his phone, trying to text whoever back as quickly as possible.

“Hey ‘Lex. Slept in again?” he asks while still glancing at his phone. Must be someone important then. I just mumble something incoherently before putting my head down and trying to go back to sleep. It’s not like Matt would be responsive for the next period, so I might as well catch up on my missed sleep. I stay in the same position for a while, not even looking up when my teacher comes in. I mean, it’s homeroom, it’s not like we do anything interesting in here. And then _he’s_ here. I can practically sense him. His smell, his laughter, his constant chattering with his friends Rian and Zack. My head snaps up and I’m suddenly wide awake, staring at him moving towards his seat on the right side of the room. Jack Barakat. The school’s head quarterback and probably the sexiest human being alive. Oh, I didn’t tell you that I’m gay? Well, now you know. And I’ve had a massive crush on Jack since, well, forever. Forever referring to freshmen year in this case, since I didn’t know him before. But still, he’s literally the hottest thing on earth with his raven black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed but still suits him. I can’t get enough of his slim but still muscly frame with his protruding collar bones that pretty much invite me to sink my teeth in, his toned figure and his awesome sense of style. Plus, he listens to pretty much the same bands as I do, like Fall Out Boy and Blink-182. In other words, Jack Bassam Barakat is perfection. And he’ll never be mine, cause he’s probably straighter than a stick. He just has to be with all the girls lying to his feet, begging for a little bit of his precious attention. I’d normally call people like that pathetic, if I wasn’t part of them. Ok, Jack doesn’t actually know of my crush on him, which should definitely stay that way. Don’t need the most popular boy in school to think I’m a creepy weirdo. Although I’ve been out of the closet for a year now, I don’t want unneeded attention.

“Hey Gaskarth, stop daydreaming or you’ll have a boner by the end of class!” Apparently Matt is done with texting for now. I tear my eyes away from Mr. Perfect and turn over to my best friend since kindergarten.

“I will not have a fucking boner” I hiss back before glancing to my right again. Though I have to admit that Matt is right. I did have a boner once from staring at Jack the whole period and having, well, not so clean thoughts about Jack’s mouth and what he could do with it.

“So, you’re coming to the party tonight? At Josh’s place?” Wow, my hearing must have gone bad, cause Matt did not just ask me if I was going to a party. I mean, it’s not like I’m not popular enough to attend a house party. I might not be insanely popular around here, but I’m definitely not part of the loser group either. But still, parties are not exactly my forte. I can’t handle alcohol very well and the music’s always too loud and shitty and there are just so many people and no, parties just aren’t my type of social event. So my answer is pretty predictable: “Matt, I don’t think that’s a good idea, you know parties are just not my thing. Too many people and stuff”

“Oh come on, Alex, it’ll be fun! Plus, Rian told me that Jack’s going, too. It would be your chance to finally make a move!” Yeah, right Matt, me making a move on Jack. Keep on dreaming. Although the aspect of being in the same room as Jack on a Friday night does sound appealing. Definitely better than staying at home and jerking off. I let out an exasperated sigh before agreeing on going to the party with Matt. At least I can stare at the guy of my dreams all night long.

“Awesome! I’ll be at yours tonight around seven, so be ready by then, princess” Matt says right before the bell rings and he heads out of the room. I flip him off quickly before following him out and going to my next class.

\-----

Well, fuck. Who had this stupid idea of agreeing on going to a goddamn party?! Oh, yeah right, I did. I’m currently standing in front of my mirror, trying to find an outfit to wear. And I’ve been doing that for the past hour. And Matt will be here in less than thirty minutes. And I still have to do my hair.

“Mom! Can you come up here for a second? It’s a life or death situation!”

Desperate times mean desperate measures. And right now, my mom is the only one who can help me. I hear her running up the stairs almost immediately, barging into my room and scanning the scene quickly.

“Alex, baby, are you alright?!”

“Yes, mom, I’m fine, I just don’t know what to wear” I admit, laughing at her shocked face.

“Alexander William Gaskarth, I almost had a heart attack because you can’t decide what to wear?!”

“Um, yes? Listen, Matt and I are going to this party tonight at Josh’s and Jack may or may not come too and I just wanna look good, not for Jack obviously, cause he’s probably straight, but it’s still a party and are you going to help me, pretty pretty please?” I finish my little rant with my best puppy dog eyes and I can already feel my mom’s anger subsiding.

“Soo, Jack is coming too?” She smirks and I know what’s coming next will be really embarrassing.

“Uh yes, at least that’s what Rian told Matt”

“Uh huh, and you’re finally going to make a move tonight, right?”

“Mom, no! Jack’s straight as a stick”

“Do you know that for sure?”

“Well, no, but-“

“Uh uh , no buts, as long as you don’t know for sure, he’s at least bi and has a huge crush on you” Mom grins and I just shake my head at her illogic logic that only moms have, apparently.

“And by the way, you should wear your black skinnies, you know, the really tight ones, cause they make your ass look amazing (I groan at that and blush furiously) and a white V-neck and, I don’t know, maybe that black leather jacket, that I got you last week? Plus your vans to round it all up. And don’t forget to straighten your hair”

She leaves my room after that and I start to get ready, putting on what she told me to and doing my hair. I finish just when the doorbell rings. I check myself in the mirror one last time (I don’t want to sound full of myself but, damn, I did look pretty good) before heading downstairs to be greeted by Matt standing in the doorway, having a small conversation with my mom. They both look up simultaneously as soon as I arrive downstairs.

“Damn, Gaskarth, look at you! If that doesn’t make Jack gay, I don’t know what will”

“Oh, shut up, Flyzik!” I laugh, trying to hide my blush.

“Well, we better get going. Wouldn’t want Jack to wait for you forever, would we?”

I playfully hit him before kissing my mom on the cheek and following Matt outside to his car.

“Don’t drink too much! And use a condom!” My mom shouts after us before we drive off towards Josh’s house.

\------

I regret my decision of accompanying Matt as soon as we step into Josh’s house. The place is fucking packed with drunk people dancing in the living room, playing beer pong in the kitchen and couples making out furiously in the hall. And, of course, Matt is gone before I even had the chance to take in everything. Probably going to find this girl he was texting all morning. At least he’s getting laid once in a while, unlike me. I’m not a virgin anymore, but the last time I had sex with something other than my hand was like two years ago. Sighing I venture into the kitchen to get something to drink.

“Oh my fucking God, Alex, is that you?!”

A very drunken Josh appears by my side, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a hug, successfully pouring his drink all over the kitchen floor. Oh well, at least I don’t have to clean up in the morning and explain the mess to my parents.

“I never thought I’d see you at any kind of party. You’re here to finally make a move on Jack?” His words are slurred and therefore hard to understand, but I manage to do it. Wait, did he just ask me if was about to make a move on Jack? How does he even know of my Jack-obsession?!

“Uh, no. Why do you even know I like him?” I ask while pouring some unknown liquid into a plastic cup. Might as well get drunk tonight, gain some liquid confidence to maybe actually at least talk to my crush.

“Aw, sweet little Alex. Completely oblivious to how obvious he actually is about Mr. Perfect” Josh purrs before going into a fit of giggles. Apparently I’m pretty obvious about my Jack-crush. Fuck, I just hope Jack himself didn’t notice. Before I can say anything else, Josh is already gone. Seems like I’ll just be by myself.

\----

A couple hours later, I’m totally wasted, dancing my ass off on the makeshift dance floor in the living room. Surprisingly I’m actually having tons of fun. I’m so lost in the music that I don’t even notice the pair of hands that wraps around my waist at first, not until the person behind me starts grinding their hips against mine. I grind back just as hard, wrapping my arms around their neck, losing myself in their touch when they start nibbling at my neck. I let out a small gasp when I feel their hands going lower, towards my crotch.

“Maybe we could take this to the bedroom?” They whisper into my ear huskily.

It takes my brain a while to register that I know that voice and a little while longer until I realize _who_ this voice belongs to. I turn around and my eyes widen when I realize that it’s in fact fucking Jack Barakat, looking at me with hungry, lustful eyes. And _holy fucking shit_ I could’ve come right on the spot just from looking at him, because he somehow manages to look ever hotter than usual, with black skinny jeans that hug his legs in all the right places and probably make his ass look fucking amazing and a red button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and _wow_ he probably thinks I’m retarded cause I’ve been staring at him, mouth agape and not a word leaving my lips.

“What’s wrong Gaskarth? Cat got your tongue or what?” He chuckles, stepping in again and placing his hands back on my hips. I finally unfreeze and close my mouth quickly, swallowing thickly.

“I-I..uhm..” Great, so I’m finally talking to the man of my ~~wet~~ dreams and the only thing I get out is a stupid stutter. Luckily Jack doesn’t seem to mind, as he chuckles lightly before connecting his lips with mine. I always imagined kissing Jack as something mind-blowingly awesome, but the actual act of doing so is even better. If that’s even possible. His lips move softly against mine and I almost forget to kiss back, being the star struck idiot I am. And believe it or not, but when you kiss back, it actually gets like a million times better. He deepens the kiss by putting one hand on the small of my back and the other one around my neck, pulling me even closer to him so that there’s absolutely no space left between our bodies. He pulls away faster than I would have liked, immediately attaching his lips to my neck and sucking lightly on the flesh.

“So about my earlier question…” He trails off, licking the shell of my ear and I can only nod eagerly, not trusting my voice to come out as something other than a moan.

The quarterback just grabs my hand and pulls me towards the stairs, upstairs and into the nearest empty bedroom. I faintly recognize it as Josh’s room before I’m pushed up against the now closed and locked door, Jack lips against my own again in a feverish kiss. His tongue prods at my lower lip, begging for entrance which I grandly give him, letting him take dominance, feeling him lick all around my mouth before he tangles out tongues together. Our hands roam around each other’s body, quickly discharging our shirts and pants. Jack’s lips leave mine and I let out a disappointed whimper which turns into a whorish moan when he connects his lips with my neck once again, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin right below my ear. Damn, this boy must have a sweet spot-radar (if that even exists). More moans spill from my slightly agape mouth when he grinds our hips together, letting our erections rub against each other through the thin material of our boxers. I can feel Jack’s hands moving lower, squeezing my ass before lifting me up by the back of my thighs. I quickly wrap my legs around his waist, arms around his neck, pulling his lips up to meet mine again.

He starts moving towards the bed, putting me down, crawling on top of me. We stare into each other’s eyes for a second, taking in the black orbs, pupils blown wide, lust and desire swimming in them. He gives me one of his signature smiles, the ones that make my heart melt before brushing our lips together in a chaste and sweet kiss. His lips leave mine once again, making their way down my chest, sucking and biting at my nipples, making me groan and arch into his touch. I can feel him smirking against my skin, that fucker knows exactly what drives me wild, it’s as if we’ve been together forever and not just for the past few minutes. When he’s content with the marks that he left on my chest, he lets his skillful lips wander lower, biting down on my hipbone while his hands slowly pull down my boxers, leaving me with nothing but the beads of sweat that rolled down my body. Jack’s long, lanky fingers curl around my cock as soon as my boxers are thrown off, landing somewhere on the floor. A yelp of surprise leaves my lips when I feel his tongue run along the underside of my length, teeth scraping against the protruding vein. At the top, he takes the head into his mouth, gently sucking on it and letting his tongue swirl around the tip, collecting the precum. By now I’m moaning like the little slut I am deep inside, threading my hand through his raven locks when he begins to bob his head up and down, taking me deeper every time. I curl my other hand in the bed sheets, trying to prevent my hips from thrusting up and practically fucking his mouth. Wouldn’t want to choke him, now would we.

“Oh f-fuck, Jack, I’m s-so cl-close…” I manage to bring out, warning him would probably be considered as nice.

Jack doesn’t seem to care though, if anything, he just speeds up, squeezing my balls and with one last swirl of his tongue I’m gone, coming hard into his mouth and feeling him swallow around me. He pulls off with a small ‘pop’ and locks eyes again, unconsciously licking his lips. His undeniably kissable lips. I grab his face and pull him up, kissing him tenderly, still tasting myself on him.

“You got lube?”

Jack’s eyes widen at that and I almost die on the spot. Fuck, what if he doesn’t even want to have sex with me? What if he just sucked me off cause he lost a bet or something like that? What if he doesn’t even like me? I start to panic, spluttering out apologies, but he just laughs, which makes me panic even more.

“Hey, hey, Alex it’s fine. I just wasn’t sure if you were really asking me for what I wanted to do the whole time. For a second I was wondering if all of this was really happening or if it was just wishful thinking. You sure you want to do this?”

Wow, I’m seriously mentally challenged or something. There’s this incredibly sweet guy in front of me not being sure if I really wanted to have sex with him and I sit here, panicking, thinking that he doesn’t like me. What an idiot.

“Uh, yeah, I’m sure. I mean I’ve been dreaming of this moment since I first laid my eyes on you back in ninth grade, so, uh, yeah, I really want you to fuck me”

I could swear that his eyes get a shade darker at my last comment, which, in turn, makes my dick harden again. Jack quickly scrambles to his feet, rummaging through Josh’s drawers, looking for the requested lube.

“Found it!” He holds the little bottle triumphantly into the air, a big smile etched on his face.

I chuckle before beckoning him back to me. He’s back on the bed in practically no time and this time I’m the dominant one. I pin him down on the bed, hands over his head, palming his by now probably aching cock through the thin piece of clothing. The noises I elicit from him are music to my ears and I could come just from listening to his moans. We’re making out again, me blindly searching for a belt and instead finding a pair of handcuffs. What a kinky bastard Josh must be. Before Jack notices anything his wrists are already handcuffed to the headboard, boxers discharged to the floor, all his beauty stretched out beneath me. I grab the bottle of lube from the pillow next to him and coat three fingers with it. Jack’s face sports a scared expression that quickly turns into one of pure lust when he realizes that I’m stretching myself and not him. I don’t know what he expected, I’m too much of a cockslut to fuck other people, and being bottom is definitely the better option, the more satisfying one. He watches me with dilated pupils, grinding his hips into nothingness while I rub my prostate over and over, moaning like a fucking pornstar.

“Aleeex, c’mon, stop teasing”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” I whisper into his ear, still finger fucking myself.

“You know exactly what I want you to do, little slut”

Although I’d never admit it to anyone, Jack’s dirty talk is a huge turn on, making me groan, rubbing my dick against his. But I couldn’t just give in like that, no, now is my turn to be the dominant one and if I wanted to tease, then I tease.

“I’m sorry baby, but I don’t think I understood”

My lips curl into a smirk as I watch his features turn desperate, needing the friction only I could give him.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Alex, just fucking ride me!”

That’s exactly what I wanted. My fingers leave my ass immediately, instead grabbing Jack’s cock, putting on a condom (thanks mom), lubing him and lining him up with my entrance before slowly sinking down until his dick is buried balls deep in my ass. I give myself little to no time to adjust before rolling my hips, grinding down dirtily and building up a steady rhythm. Jack’s moans mix with mine when I hit my prostate dead on, leaving us both a stumbling mess with noises that’d make whores go pale.

“F-fuck Alex, get those stupid things off!”

Oh yeah, right, the handcuffs. It actually takes me five tries to undo them since my hands are trembling. As soon as his wrists are free, Jack’s hands immediately fly to my hips, holding me up and meeting me halfway with his thrusts. I’m too far gone to even have the strength to move, so Jack rolls us over, now slamming into me, practically fucking me into the mattress.

“Jaack, fuck, touch me, please!” I’m normally not one to beg, but this is just so fucking good and my dick really needs some attention, I’m so close that it actually hurts by now.

I don’t have to ask twice, Jack quickly grabs my leaking cock, using the precum as lube and jerking me off sloppily, matching his not so dead on thrusts. With one last slam to my prostate and one last tug on my dick, thumb brushing over the slit, I’m gone, coming hard over our stomachs and chests, moaning loudly as I paint everything in sticky white. Jack follows soon after, shooting his load into the condom and crashing on top of me, an ecstatic smile on his face while the two of us come down from our high.

He pulls out seconds later, tossing the condom in the general direction of the trash can, draping the comforter over us and his arms around me. I snuggle up into his chest and smile contently. After all, this is what I’ve been longing for the past three years.

“Y’know, you could have made a move on me a little earlier” I say, poking Jack in the chest.

His chest vibrates as he laughs.

“Y’know, _you_ could’ve made a move on me, too. It’s not like I wasn’t completely obvious about liking you”

“Well, if you were, I would’ve noticed!”

“If you weren’t so damn oblivious to everything that’s going on around you, you would’ve noticed”

Seriously?! Jack was never obvious about anything. On the other hand, I did catch him staring at me a couple of times. Shit, I actually am pretty oblivious.

“Well, fuck you!”

“Ah no thanks, I’m spent for the night”

We both laugh at his comment. When we’re calm again we just lie there, staring into each other’s eyes once again. I have to say, I’m a pretty lucky bastard. Though I’m not exactly sure if anything happens between us after this, I at least got the chance to have a night with the most beautiful man on earth. Post-sex Jack is even hotter than normal-Jack, with his hair all messed up, his swollen, red lips and his tired, yet still incredibly breathtaking eyes. His large nose, that still suits him, his bushy eyebrows, his-

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

I stare at him blankly, trying to progress what just came out of this beautiful mouth of his.

“Uhm, what?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Nope, no doubt, he really did just ask me if I wanted to be his boyfriend. I break out into a huge grin, euphoria taking me over and pull him in for a long kiss that says everything I can't put into words.

“Yes.”


End file.
